1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a string tensioning device for a stringed instrument with an instrument body with at least one tensionable string on the surface of the instrument body. The string(s) is/are fixed at both its ends to the instrument body. A string tensioning device can be activated from the outside. The string tensioning device is accommodated in a chamber that is present or arranged in the instrument body between a string introduction aperture that opens into the chamber and a fixing point. The fixing point lies opposite to the aperture in the chamber. The device comprises a tensioning screw aligned from the outside and arranged crosswise to the connecting line between the string feed aperture and the fixing point of the string. The tensioning screw interacts with a string tensioning head that is connected to the string and that can be displaced or moved in the longitudinal direction by rotating the tensioning screw.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A string tensioning device of the type mentioned at the outset is known from German Preliminary Published Application DE-A1-10132643. In this Preliminary Published Application, a string tensioning device is disclosed that is accommodated in a chamber present in the instrument body. The string tensioning device lies in the chamber between a string introduction aperture opening into the chamber and a fixing point of the one end of the string lying opposite to the aperture in the chamber. The other end of the string is fixed to the instrument body in the other far end area of the instrument. This string tensioning device contains a tensioning screw aligned crosswise to the connecting line between the string introduction aperture and the fixing point of the one end of the string which screw has a string tensioning head that is embodied as a screw nut and that can be displaced on it by rotating the tensioning screw. During the tensioning, the string connected to the string tensioning head is drawn into a sleeve surrounding the string tensioning head and is tensioned thereby. The string is drawn thereby around the sharp edge of the sleeve that guides and surrounds the string tensioning head, as a result of which an undesired wear of the string and a concomitant danger of a string breakage occurs. Moreover the frictional resistance of the string around the sharp edge of the sleeve is relatively high, so that a relatively high expenditure of force is required to tension the string.